


Día 7

by WriterNonsense



Series: Calendario de Adviento 2012 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam y Blaine pasan sus primeras navidades juntos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 7

Sam aún recuerda cómo eran las fiestas cuando sus padres tenían tantos problemas económicos, cuando no sabían si iban a seguir teniendo casa a la mañana siguiente, cuando dependían de la caridad de los demás.  
Ahora las cosas a veces siguen con estrecheces pero se pueden permitir los regalos y una gran cena de celebración. Cuando descargan el coche, ambos cargados de bolsas con las compras, vino y bombones, Sam oye las risas de sus hermanos pequeños.  
Se gira hacia Blaine, sonriéndole.  
\- Seguro que están vistiendo al muñeco de nieve. - No espera su respuesta sino que se apresura hasta la entrada, abrazando a sus padres tras dejar las cosas, haciéndole gestos con la mano a Blaine para que se dé prisa también.  
\- Papá, mamá, este es Blaine.  
Ambos le saludan, su padre estrechándole la mano, su madre con un abrazo, y sus hermanos les llenan a los dos los abrigos de nieve, y Sam cree que le explotará la cara de tanto sonreír.  
\- Mi novio.


End file.
